Forever By Your Side
by animebaka4814
Summary: Julchen finally leaves the hospital after getting hit by a car. Rated M for language and possibly later chapters (yes it will be continued) teen pregnancy, CanPru, HS AU, mentions of other parings
1. Julchen

_ Julchen made her way across town to meet with her boyfriend, Matthew, for their date. She waited for the walk signal at the crosswalk, surprisingly, given her excitement, impulsivity, and that Matthew was on the other side of the street. _

_The signal was given for her to go. As she sprinted across the street, a car came out of nowhere and was racing towards her. Matthew called out her name, the driver blared his horn for her to move, but it was too late, Julchen only had enough time to turn around and see the rushing mass of metal coming towards her before impact as the man continued to drive off after he hit her and she blacked out. Before he had a chance to process anything, Matthew had run into the middle of the street, cradling the unconscious girl's body as he shouted in despair, begging her to stay alive, blood pooling around the two of them. Bystanders called for police and an ambulance. _

_She spent a week unconscious in the hospital. Matthew only left her side when he absolutely had to. When she awoke she was informed of what had happened a week previous, and that she was pregnant. She was released after a few months of observation and physical therapy, with scheduled physical therapy and doctor appointments Matthew was to take her to._

"Mattie, do you think we should keep it?" I asked tentatively as Birdie drove us out of the hospital parking lot while I gazed at the beautiful blond beside me.

"Keep what?" he asked, violet eyes glancing to me before darting back to the road.

"The… baby…" I shyly looked away, unable to look at him, regretful for bringing up such a massive topic when I was leaving the hospital for the first time since the accident. He reached his right hand over to grasp my left, intertwining our fingers, and just staying like that while he tried to find his words.

"Julchen, I-… I-… I want whatever makes you happy." He thought for a moment. "…And you won't regret to much later on." He pulled over so we could talk without risking our lives.

We turned in our seats to face each other. He put his other hand around our clasped hands before continuing. "I'm willing to raise this child with you, but I can't force you to keep it either." He gently brought my hand up and kissed it. "So, Jul, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I don't want to abort, I'd like to go full-term, but I don't think we could take care of it, I mean you _are_ only 17, but at the same time I don't think I could say goodbye."

"Don't worry about if we can or not. If you want to keep it, I will find a way to make it work."

I was sort of stunned into silence by the determination in his voice, but I knew that he would live up to it.

"I, I kinda wanna raise it. I know I'm young, but so are you. I have a job, I can quit hockey," he pushed my silvery blonde hair out of my face as he continued. "I'll pick up more hours, I'll convince Mom and Al to let you move in with us, I'd do everything in my power to make sure you, and any children we might possibly have at any point in time, are happy and well taken care of, okay?"

"Mattie," I smiled, wrapped my arms around his neck, fell against his chest, rested the side of my head on his shoulder and whispered into his ear, "I guess we're parents, then." He returned my hug.

"I guess we are." We sat like that for a while before Mattie broke our hug. "We'd better get going before it gets dark." He returned to his position in the driver's seat and starts driving farther from the hospital. "By the way, I arranged it so that you can stay in my room until further notice, and that we can take you to your finals in a wheelchair. I mean by that time you'll be 21 weeks pregnant, and we don't want to stress out your leg when it'll still be healing."

"Birdie, I'm only 15 weeks now! I know the hospital kept me up with homework, but I'll be missing 6 weeks of school between now and then!"

"I'll keep you up to speed, besides, we aren't gonna learn much more new information." He pulled into his driveway, parked, got out, walked around the car as I unbuckled, opened my door, picked me up wedding-style, and walked to his front door.

"I can walk, you know."

"I know, I'm just not letting you."

"Ass."

Alfred, Monika, Feli, Carmen, Francis, their daughter Belle, and Mattie's mom were all sitting in the living room when we walked in. Everyone started chattering excitedly as I determined Chiara was likely cooking in the other room. Mattie set me down on the couch before sitting next to me.

"Geez guys, I know you're all excited to see the awesome me and everything, but I can't understand everyone all at once." Something must have woken Belle up because she started fussing. Carmen picked her up out of her car seat, sent Francis into the kitchen to heat up her bottle, and started rocking and cooing her daughter.

"Hey, Carmen, can I?" I gestured towards the fussy infant.

"Sure!" She passed Belle to Mattie who passed her to me. I cradled the child, using my protruding stomach to support the arm under the child.

"Hi, Belle, hi. Can Tante Julchen feed you?" I asked, wiggling some fingers in front of her as Francis came in with the warm bottle.

"Here's the bottle."

"Thanks," I glanced up at him and smiled at him before giving Belle her bottle.

**A/N: I've had the basic plot in my head for about a year now, but kept altering things because I didn't like how sad it was, but this version I've liked for a while now. The driver isn't a Hetalia character, but he might reappear later on, although he won't be a major character.**


	2. Chapter 2- Matt

"Thanks," Julchen said to Francis as she gave Belle her bottle, a smile gracing her beautiful face. I couldn't help but think of how great of a mother she'll be in a few months.

"Food's ready," Chiara called. I'm glad she and Al finally got together; I don't have to listen to Alfred moaning about how he wants her anymore, and she makes sure he eats well.

"I'm gonna finish with Belle before I eat." Jul insisted.

"Thanks, Jules!" Carmen said, hugging my girlfriend and kissing her daughter's head before going to the kitchen to get some food.

When Belle finished her bottle, Jul burped her, and let her fall asleep in her arms.

"Mattie," she whispered, "my arms are getting tired."

"I'll take her," I whispered back, holding my arms out to receive the sleeping child. Together we managed to get the small girl into my arms. I watched as her little arms twitch in her sleep, studied some of her features, the way she felt in my arms. I glanced over at my girlfriend because I thought I felt a pair of red eyes on me.

"What?"

"Nothing," she whispered dismissively.

"You're smirking at me,"

"'Cause seeing you smile at Belle like that, watching her, it makes me think that we made the right decision. That you're going to be an awesome father, Birdie." She put a hand on her slightly rounded stomach.

"Really?"

"Yes, Mattie, more awesome than you think you will. Just believe me on this one."

"Okay. I guess the only way to know for sure is to wait another 20 weeks." We hugged awkwardly in an attempt to not jostle Belle.

"Aw! You look so cute!" Carmen whispered, setting her plate down on a side table. She took her daughter from my arms. "You two go get some food," she told us. I got up and started helping Julchen up.

"I can do it!" she whispered.

"Tough, I'm helping you." With that I scooped her up, took her into kitchen, and set her down on a kitchen chair.

"I could've done that myself, you know. I'm pregnant, not injured," She pouted.

"Really, Jul? You just came out of the hospital, after getting hit by a car. You have months of physical therapy left. Don't try and tell me you aren't injured. Now, what do you want? Looks like Chiara prepared a feast for us."

"My physical therapist said that I need to practice that stuff now, so that it won't be so rough on my body later."

"She also said to eat well and not push yourself," I replied, getting my own plate of food, since Julchen obviously wouldn't answer me anytime soon. I turned my back to her to get some pasta from off the stove.

"I'm not pushing myself. I know my limits. You know what one of the nurses told me once?"

I turned around to see her at the counter getting some food. She glanced at me and I shook my head.

"She said I was very lucky to have a guy like you, and that they're rare to come by." She came over to me and we hugged awkwardly, trying not to spill any food.

"Well, I'm luckier to have you," I kissed her cheek, and she started a make-out session.

"You guys alive in there?" Alfred shouted, startling us.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a minute." Jul called. She grabbed a drink from the fridge and headed back into the living room. I followed, watching the way her beautiful silvery-blonde hair swished against her lower back as she walked, the slight limp she had from the accident, the curve of her back, and the swing of her hips as we made our way to our seats. I realized just how lucky I am to be with such an awesome woman.


	3. Chapter 3-Jul

**Warnings: Jul gets a little vulgar, at least compared to the last few chapters**

Mattie and I sat down on the couch with our food, everyone talking and laughing, I wasn't paying much attention. Either they gave me really strong medications before I left, or I was going through withdrawal because I could not pay attention for the life of me.

I ate most of my food and tried to pay attention to what was going on, but failed. My mind wondered everywhere.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I knew, I was in my warm pajamas in Birdie's King sized bed, the other half of the bed was empty but looked like someone was recently laying there. I didn't want to leave the warm bed, but I really had to pee.

I got up out of the bed, stretched, and made my way to Mattie's bathroom, too tired to pay attention to anything. I was in the middle of peeing when I heard Mattie yelp out "maple!"

"Jul, don't surprise a guy when he's in the shower and hasn't fully woken up yet. What are you doing out of bed, anyways?" he had a towel wrapped hastily around him, wet hair pushed back, steam rolling off him in waves, making him look drop-dead sexy and angelic. Maybe that could work if we have a girl, Engle. I kinda like that.

"I had to piss, besides it's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"Yeah, well, gimme some warning next time, okay?" he kissed my forehead. "I'm gonna go make pancakes after I get dressed. Are you feeling okay, Jul?"

I stood up, wrapped my arms around his neck, stood on my tiptoes, and kissed him, not caring about anything but my awesome boyfriend. When we broke for air, I looked at his face. He looked pleasantly surprised, leaving me with a smug little smirk. "I'm fine," I panted "you're just… too damn good looking… for me… to handle right now."

Birdie gave me a confused look.

"Hormones are driving me crazy. This time acting more like whore-moans." I took my shirt off and threw it on the floor, leaving me standing with only my sports bra on and pants around my ankles. I kissed him again, feeling his arms wrap around the small of my back, pulling me closer, but carefully, probably thinking he'd hurt the baby.

"Jul, if anyone caught us, you'd have to move out, and if I'm not cooking soon, they'll get suspicious. Why don't we eat, wait till everyone's gone, then we can… you know… appease your… h-hormones, maybe?"

"Sounds like a plan, I guess." I pecked his lips once more before pulling up my pants. I left the shirt because quite honestly the only reason I'm not going around totally topless is because it hurts now, with my bra size being a 38 E+, having grown two cup sizes in 15 weeks, and still growing. I laid back on my side of the bed, watching Birdie as he put sweats on, and left. I waited about five seconds before getting up again. I searched for my crutches, but didn't see them. So, I went to the kitchen without them.

I sat back in one of the chairs, watching Birdie cook and absently moving my hands across my stomach.

"Mornin', Mat-HEYY! Jul, where's your shirt?" Alfred said.

"Not on me," I said with a shrug. Alfred made a face like he was going to reply, but couldn't find the words to and decided against trying to figure out my logic.

"Pancakes ready yet?" he ended up asking.

"Help yourself to what you want," Mattie said to his brother. "How much do you want, Jules?"

"Three is fine," I said standing up and getting my share of pancakes, kissing Matt on the lips while I was over there.

"Really, Matt, I thought you wouldn't even dare do that, knowing the rules about Julchen staying here," Birdie's mom said, scaring him into a stuttering mess.

"Sorry, my fault," I said, taking my seat at the table.

"I was joking, sweetie," she said.

The rest of the meal passed in relative silence, I helped Mattie clean up, until he made me sit, and do random things until the other two left.

We waited until we couldn't hear the cars anymore before we headed back to Mattie's room. I sat on the bed waiting for Mattie, while he dug something out of his drawer.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

He hid whatever he had behind his back, came over to my side of the bed, and sat on the edge, still hiding whatever it was.

"Julchen, you're an amazing, awesome, wonderful woman. I know people will say we're too young, but at least for this, I don't care, I love you too much. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. Julchen, will you marry me?"

I gasped, wrapped my arms around his neck, squeezing him. "Matt, of course I will! I love you too," I gushed.

He pulled out a little black box, and opened it showing me the beautiful, elegantly simple ring inside before slipping it on my finger.

"Mattie, it's perfect! Oh, I love it!" I kissed his cheeks multiple times before I kissed his lips. "You're too good to me."

"N-no I'm not," he stuttered. "If anything I'm not good enough."

"Mattie no. Quit lying to yourself. You're fucking awesome and perfect and I want to spend the rest of our lives together. You don't give yourself enough credit of how awesome you are!" I slid my fat ass over to make room for him on the bed, and had him lay down. I kissed a sensitive spot on his neck and doing everything I can to that spot to drive him crazy. I hovered over him on all fours, trailing kisses down his bare abdomen. I felt him buck his hips and watched his face turn red in embarrassment.

I sat back on my knees and took my bra off. I saw his eyes grow and watch my breasts bounce. I inched my pants down slowly down my hips and thighs, going as slow as I could stand to tease him.

I got my waistband down to just above my hip joints before Mattie tore them off along with my underwear.

"Eager?" I asked, adjusting my position so I could pull off his pants easier.

I slowly lowered myself over his manhood, Matt's face contorting with pleasure as I moaned. I started moving my hips up and down, feeling Mattie moving inside me. After a few minutes, I could feel myself getting closer to the edge. Matt thrust up once more, hitting just the right spot, harder and faster than he ever had, and that was it. I reached my limit, throwing my head back, a scream escaping my throat, liquid flowing from between my legs. I felt Matt hit his climax shortly after me. I collapsed onto my side next to him, both of us panting.

"Fucking amazing as always," I say, telling him the honest truth. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Jul. You should get some rest now," he puffed, wrapping a protective arm around me. I snuggled up against him

"Why? I just got up like two hours ago. I'm finally not stuck in a hospital and you want me to stay in bed?"

"Jules, you know the doctors all say for you to rest, take it easy, and not push yourself. That was a lot of work for your body under normal conditions, let alone pregnant and recovering from the accident." He kissed the scar on my right cheek and started stroking my hair. "Just, for everyone's sake, sleep for a little. Please?"

I unwillingly yawned as I agreed. I draped one arm over his muscular torso, burying my face into his shoulder. I listened to the sound of our hearts beating, feeling the rise and fall of his chest, thinking about our future together as a family of three until sleep took hold of me.

**A/N **** the bra size is in American units, in case there's a difference and that was confusing you. **


	4. Chapter 4- Matt

"Just, for everyone's sake, sleep a little bit. Please?" I pleaded with my girl- fiancé, knowing she'd try to resist. She let out an adorable yawn before snuggling up to me and wrapping her arms around my waist with an iron grip. I watched as sleep slowly took over her, studying every feature, every mark on her face. I placed a hand on her abdomen, attempting to feel our child.

I wondered what he or she was thinking. _Was he aware of my hand there? Could she hear me yet? Was she aware of what just went on between Jul and I? What if he doesn't like me? What if I suck as a father? What if Jul suffers so much she starts to hate me? I know she isn't nauseous much now, but I felt horrible those weeks when she was constantly feeling sick, and I hear the third trimester is bad too because the baby's so big and stresses out her body. Crap, I'm starting to doubt all this. Jul's so happy about it; she couldn't possibly hate me._

I started thinking about how I managed to get myself into such a wonderful place, to free myself from doubt. I guess I'd have to say it originally started when Jul and I were in middle school, when I realized I was falling for my good friend, but only actually moved on from just a crush when Francis, Carmen, Alfred, Monika, and a few others tricked us into going on a date together.

I glanced back at Jul. because she muttered something in her sleep. I noticed the tranquility in her face, the roundness of her face. For some reason, despite having studied her face before the accident, I couldn't see any new marks. The scar on her right cheek was still exactly the same. I remember when she got that.

We were in first grade. Carmen, Francis, Jul, Monika, and I were playing in Jul's basement, and something triggered the other four to start fighting, maybe it was a pillow fight, I don't remember that, but I remember seeing one of the glass knick-knacks on the wall starting to move, and before I could say anything, it had fallen, hit a shelf on the way down and shattered, and a particularly sharp piece cut her face. When the adults came running in, they tried to fix her up, but couldn't. So, they gave Jul a cloth to absorb the blood, and packed all the kids into the minivan and went to the ER where she got her stitches.

I kept blaming myself for weeks, thinking 'if only I had said something, or had the courage to have moved her out of the way,' beating myself up over it. But then when we went back to school, she was bragging about how awesome it is.

I run my finger across the scar, kissing it gently. My thoughts wander off on things about Jul and everything I love about her.

I was half asleep when my eyes snapped open. Jul was clutching on to me as hard as she could, sobbing, saying something I couldn't make out.

"Jul, Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I, I had a bad dream. I- it felt so real, I just, I thought-" she stopped trying to speak, crying so hard.

"Shh, everything's okay, you wanna talk about it?" I stroked her hair, attempting to soothe her.

"We were driving home from the hospital, our baby was in the back and I was up front with you, and I turned back to look at her, and when I turned back to the front, a pair of headlights were headed straight for us and then we were hit on the side and I was crying "Mattie? Engle? Wake up!" but you didn't respond and when I looked in the baby seat, it was just a bloody mess, and then, I woke up, and when I saw you, perfectly in tact, and next to me, I thought I had your corpse in the bed with me, and I started crying because I thought I knew I'd never hear your voice or taste your freaking awesome pancakes again, and then I realized you were breathing and I was so happy, and then I realized reality again, and I was even happier, but then the superstitious part of my brain started to convince me that the dream meant something, like it was trying to warn me that I would lose you two, and that started me crying again, and I'm just so confused!" Had I not been used to rapid talkers, I wouldn't've been able to understand her.

"Jul, don't think about it too much. It was just a dream, we're all fine." I hugged her close, hoping it would be enough to assure her that I'm real, and everything's okay. I glanced at the clock groggily, and found that it was almost 3pm! I sprang out of the bed, rushing around and getting ready for work as I talked. "Jul, I'm sorry. I have to go to work! I'll bring you something from work, if you want. I'm sorry, honey. Alfred should be home if you wanna chat or something. I'll come home as soon as I can, okay?" I kissed her forehead and gave her a hug. "I love you, see you when I get home. I'll call you every break I can get."

"Love you too, don't worry about calling, I probably won't pick up, or hear my phone, and I know you'll just worry, okay?" Jul said.

"Alright, see you when I get home," with that, I ran to the car, and went to work.

After I got on the road, I called in to work and told them I'd be late.

"Matt, you're late," my boss, [Elizabeta's dad], said when I came in.

"I know, Sir. Sorry, Sir." I quickly got my apron on as I spoke.

"Any reason? You usually aren't late with less than a day's notice unless something happened."

"No, not really, I mean, Jul just came home the other day, as you know, and we were enjoying being together outside of the hospital, and then we fell asleep, and I didn't wake up in time. I'm sorry. I should've been more responsible with my time," I rambled as I checked the orders and started gathering the supplies for a custom cake.

"Don't worry about it, Matt. I get it. I was just curious."

The rest of my shift passed by uneventfully, I got two of the custom cakes done, and a massive order of Easter-themed cookies baked, decorated, boxed up, and ready to go.

As I walked to my car, I spotted someone leaning against my car. Whoever they were had an oversized hoodie, with the hood pulled down over their face, excessively baggy pants, and clearly didn't want to be recognized.

"Ah, just the person I need to talk to. I knew you'd show up eventually." My eyes widened with shock. I knew that voice.

**A/N: who's there? What do they want? We shall find out soon. Yes I realize in Jul's rant it doesn't make sense, car's in front then they get hit on the side, but that's just dream logic. Seriously, have you ever tried applying logic to a dream? I don't recommend it, since it'll just confuse you!**


	5. Chapter 5-Matt

"Ah, just the person I need to talk to. I knew you'd show up eventually." I was stunned into silence when I knew who the mysterious person was by her voice. If she was mad at Alfred or me, for any reason, this wouldn't end well for me.

"No response? Oh well, let's get in the car so we can talk without being heard," she demanded before I unlocked the car and we climbed in.

"What is this aboot? D-did he do something? Please don't bring me into your relationship problems," I asked as I started the car and started to drive home

"No, nothing like that, dumbass. I just, well, I think he's been avoiding me lately. Every time we have plans, he's always canceling because he 'has to work,' but he used to cancel work to hang out with me. Did I do something? Is he mad at me?"

"Chiara, Alfred loves you a lot, I hear him complaining about how he's not able to see you all the time. It's annoying really, but he's trying to plan for something for you."

"Really? What?"

"I'm not allowed to say, but he loves you a lot, trust me, okay?"

"Okay." She replied reluctantly.

"If you two got into the place Jul and I are, Alfred would be doing more for you than what I can for Jul." We drove in silence for a while. "Just so you know," I added when it got uncomfortable, "I'd be glad if you were my sister-in-law."

"Why?"

"If you were to dump him, I'd never hear the end of his lonely complaints; you can keep up with him and take care of him; out of everyone in our age group, you make him the happiest; when he looks at you, he has the same look in his eyes my grandpa had when he looked at my grandma, and they were madly in love; you're an awesome cook; he's gotten better eating habits since you started going out; I know you'd be the favorite aunt of my kids; Alfred and I think you'd make a great mom; you-"

"Stop. No. Shut up." Chiara started physically resisting my words.

"What? What's wrong? Did I say something?"

"You're wrong, Matt. I'm not a good mom in any way shape or form."

"How do you know? I've seen you with kids of all ages before, and you were fantastic."

She muttered something I couldn't understand.

"What?"

"What kind of mother… starves herself and her… unborn child… when she has access to more food… than she could ever eat… just because… she's… scared… not about being… a mother… but getting… fat. A shitty one if you even considered her to be a mother at all." She said this so calm and matter-of-fact that it reminded me of the criminal just before they snap on those crime investigation shows Alfred watched all the time. It was kind of unnerving. "Don't, don't tell Alfred, okay? I-I might have lost the thing already, and I don't wanna get his hopes up if it's gone or I made it so far deformed it won't make it. That'd crush him." She sounded like she was about to cry when she brought Alfred up.

"Don't worry, Chiara," I pulled over a few streets away from Chiara's house, turned my hazards on and turned to face the young woman I already considered to be a sister-in-law. "I won't tell anyone. But, Alfred would probably be happier in the long run if you told him now, but it didn't happen, rather than you not telling him and it does go through. We both know how he gets when he thinks you're keeping something from him, or something's wrong."

"I know, but I-"

"I know, you're scared. Jul and I were too, I think we still are. You don't have to do anything now, I think women should be allowed to have a few weeks to make sure it wasn't a false positive or something before they tell their partner. Just know, if you need anything, just ask me or Jul." I gave her a hug, leaning over the console, rubbing and patting her back and hopefully soothing her. "You're in college, you're scared, you don't wanna hurt Alfred. I get it. Just, believe me, okay? You and Alfred make a great couple, and will be awesome parents. Try to eat though, okay?"

"Okay. I'll try," she said as she pulled away from me. I reached into the console and grabbed a few napkins and tissues and handed them to the teary Italian girl.

"Ready?" I asked after she had composed herself. She nodded and I went the rest of the way to her house, made sure she got in, and went back to my house. Worry for Chiara, Alfred, and Jul racing through my mind the entire time.

When I walked in the door, I found Alfred on one of his weird computer games.

"Hey, Alfred."

"Yo."

"How was Jul?"

"She's fine, we played a few games and was showing her an amazing movie, and she fell asleep."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but I put her in your bed. She's so light for being pregnant, though."

"Well, yeah, she's only 15 weeks pregnant. I mean the baby's only the size of a navel orange, what do you expect?"

"I dunno, I mean the last pregnancy I saw was when Mom was pregnant with you. I wasn't even two when you were born. You look tired, bro."

"Yeah, long shift."

"Alright, dude, go to sleep. Jul said she wants to go shopping for baby stuff tomorrow."

"G'night."

When I got to my room, I saw a beautiful angel laying in our bed. I crawled in next to her carefully, so I didn't wake her. Maple, she's so adorable when she sleeps! As much as I tried to resist, temptation was too great. I lightly pressed my lips against her nose, just barely touching her.

Her eyes fluttered for a few moments before they stayed open. "Hey," she whispered. "What time is it?"

"Around 9:30ish. I just got home."

She put her arms around my shoulder, pulling us closer together and playing with the hair at the back of my neck. "I missed you. It's so boring without you around."

"But Alfred said you played video games and watched a movie." She slung one of her legs over mine, and pulled herself as close to me as she could manage. I could feel a slight blush spread across my cheeks.

"Yeah, but there's things I can't do with him, but can with you." She kissed my neck as she started moving her hips. My cheeks may as well have been on fire.

"Jul, a-are you sure?" my breath kept catching as I spoke. "There's, ah, people around. Mom's home, too."

"So? If they say do say anything, I can just say my hormones are acting up, and wont leave me alone. Besides, not like you can get me pregnant, cuz I already am!"

"Okay."

"I love you, so fucking much, Mattie."

"I love you, too."

We hugged each other as close as possible as we drifted off to sleep.


End file.
